Les liens du corps
by Schysophrenia
Summary: Je ne viens que lorsque tu es seul. Lorsqu'il pleut. Lorsque tu t'ennuie. Je ne viens que pour te distrair, t'amuser, te défouler. En fait, le seul lien qui nous unis, c'est notre corps... Je suis naif, je plonge une fois de plus dans son jeu.   YAOI !


Les liens du corps.

Je me réveille doucement dans cette chambre, trop sombre et trop froide. Encore... Comme à chaque fois, je ressent une douleur dans le bas du dos. Douleur qui me passera d'ici 3 à 4 heures. J'ouvre doucement mes paupières. Elle sont tellement lourdes. Pas une fenêtres, ni lumière. Juste la faible lueur de son téléphone portable attire mon regard. À qui écrit-il un SMS? Peut être à sa copine. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas son numéro? Par ce que tu n'es que son jouet. Son visage a peine éclairé se relève, laissant son regard glisser vers ma direction. Il me lance encore se regard dure, glacial. Pourquoi suis-je encore ici?

« Tu es réveillé. Qu'attend-tu? »

Sa question n'appelle pas de réponse. Je me relève, sans un mot. Je marche avec peine vers ce qui semble être mes vêtements, retenant des râles de douleur dut à ses coups violents dans mes reins. Il continue de me fixer, attendant mon départ, presque avec impatience.

«... Tu peux prendre une douche. »

Je me contente d'acquiescer de la tête. Je l'entend soupirer. Il est agacé. Encore... Pourquoi est-il aussi dure avec moi? Que lui ais-je donc fais? Je marque une pose dans ma réflexion, trop occuper à l'admirer du coin de l'œil. Il a l'air triste. En colère. En colère, ce n'est pas dure à deviner. C'est de ma faute. Encore... Mais je suis habitué. C'est toujours de ma faute. Alors pourquoi? Je finis par me résoudre à me diriger vers la salle de bain. J'ai la nausée. Je pose mes affaire, et penche ma tête au dessus de la cuvette des toilette, vomissant tripes et boyaux. Je l'entends qui arrive. Je suis pathétique.

« Tu es malade. »

Belle déduction. Je n'en attendait pas moins d'un étudiant en médecine... Je tire la chasse d'eau et me relève. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

« C'est juste une indigestion. Je vais y aller. »

Il ne dit rien. Continue de me fixer, plissant les yeux. Il sait quand je mens.

« Et tu crois que je vais avaler de tels mensonges. »

Je baisse la tête et sert les poings. Pourquoi fait-il mine de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un comme moi? Après tout, pour lui, ce n'est rien d'autre que du cul. Rien d'autre...

« Je ne suis qu'un jouet. Alors, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire. »

Il plisse encore les yeux, tremblant légèrement. Il a l'air en colère. Et pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il sort de la salle de bain, et referme la porte derrière lui. Quant à moi, je m'écroule contre la porte de la salle de bain, pleurant comme chaque matins toutes les larmes que mon corps a contenue jusqu'à lors, silencieusement dans cette salle de bain grise pâle. Au bout d'une demis-heure, je me relève et me dirige vers la baignoire et fait couler l'eau, comme si de rien n'était. C'est une _'Habitude'._ Je ferme l'arrivé d'eau et saisis la serviette.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans la salle de bain? »

J'entends une voix féminine. Trop féminine... Sans doute sa _petite amie._ Mon cœur se ressert, mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Après tout... J'ai vécu pire.

« Un ami. »

« Un ami dont tu ne m'aurai pas parlé? »

Je me crispe légèrement, enfilant mon caleçon et mon haut. Je ne les entends plus. C'est tellement stressant, que j'en ai une boule au ventre.

_La tête qui tourne._

J'enfile le reste de mes vêtement avec peine et me coiffe. Une fois présentable, je sort de la salle de bain dans le but de pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce qui semble être sa _fiancé._ Mais ce que je vis m'horrifia. Si bien que je partit sans demander mon reste, pleurant de nouveau ma peine. Deux corps s'enlaçant intimement sous mes yeux. Son corps avec un autre que le miens. La pluie n'arrêta pas ma course. Tout comme cette course n'apaisait pas ma douleur. Douleur qui ne cesse de croitre en moi tel un incendie dans une maison. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça? Je le savais non? J'en étais conscient n'est-ce pas?

Trois heure sous la pluie. Assit ici, et je n'ai pas cessé de pleurer.

_« Reste avec moi... J'ai besoin de toi... De te sentir avec moi..._

_Sans ton corps, je ne suis rien... »_

Maintenant c'est sans importance. Ces mots... N'étaient que foutaise. De la poudre au yeux. Je le savais, et je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai voulus croire à ses mensonges, en sachant qu'à la fin je serais blessé. Et il me l'a dit lui même.

_« Toi et moi. Ça ne pourra jamais aller plus loin._

_Pour moi tu n'es qu'un passe temps._

_C'est juste du cul. »_

Juste du cul.

_« Tu peux y aller. Je travaille aujourd'hui._

_Désolé, ma copine vient chez moi._

_J'ai largement de quoi m'occuper._

_Dégage! »_

J'ai voulus y croire. Croire que dans cette vie pourrie, j'avais quelque part où quelqu'un m'attendait. Une lumière dans mes ténèbres. J'y ai crus hein... Je suis pathétique.

« Que fais-tu ici. Tu n'es pas assez malade comme ça? »

Sa voix dure et douce. Je me laisse encore bercer d'illusion.

« Que me veux-tu... »

Ma voix est monocorde. À peine audible. Je ne prends même pas la peine de relever la tête pour lui adresser la parole. Puis sans savoir pourquoi, je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre mouvement. Je sais juste, que la pluie ne tombait plus, et que je me sentais au chaud. C'est là que je compris qu'en faite, j'étais dans ses bras.

_« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber._

_Malgré tout ce que je peux dire._

_Je tiens à toi... »_

Pourrais-je y croire, une foi de plus?

* * *

><p>Voilà . J'ai mis pas ma de temps à poster une première histoire, mais j'éspère qu'elle ne sera pas aussi aprécié que le temps que je met à poster.. ^^"<p>

Reviews ?


End file.
